dynastytvfandomcom-20200223-history
La Mirage
La Mirage is an upscale hotel located in Atlanta, Georgia. It was purchased by Sam Jones and co-ran by Joseph Anders. The hotel underwent heavy remodeling and reconstruction before its successful grand opening. History In 1922, Atlanta architect and mogul Bernard McCarty built the original building. During the 1980s, the building became a hotel called La Mirage. One of the owners between the 80s and present-day changed the name of the hotel too, The Excelzior. While out partying at a hotel bar, The Excelzior, Sam saw an employee named Diego being sexually manhandled by his manager. Sam impulsively invested his divorce settlement and purchased the hotel as a way to stop the manager. Joseph Anders, Sam's friend and former father-in-law, Joseph Anders, joined the business as a hotel manager since Sam was unfamiliar with the workings of a business. . The hotel underwent major remodeling as part of Sam's new creative direction. The Atlantic Historic Alliance honored the hotel as a historical landmark after Sam and Anders discovered Bernard McCarty's connection to the hotel. The AHA placed a plaque honoring the hotel and listed La Mirage on their of must-see places in Atlanta. Michael Culhane, the majority shareholder of The Atlantix soccer team, made a deal with La Mirage to have them be the official hotel for visiting teams. Sam worked to perfect the grand opening of the hotel, starting with hiring a mixologist. He invited artist Ashanti to perform at the opening and gave her free guest privileges for life. He later made a partnership with The Trevor Project to have a permanent block of rooms available for at-risk LGBTQ+ youth. The story about Victor Diaz being attacked outside the hotel came out in the papers. As a result, the opponent for The Atlantix decided not to stay at La Mirage as they didn't feel safe there. The ramifications of the Victor Diaz story was a 50% drop in reservations during Thanksgiving. Sam's social media statement created a PR disaster that crucified the hotel and Sam. Sam eventually brought in a PR consultant, Fletcher Myers, to help handle the issue. Fletcher's ideas didn't appeal to Sam, who eventually opened La Mirage's doors to the homeless for Thanksgiving day. He supplied them with free food and board with plans to reopen on Friday, November 29th. Joseph Anders realized that Sam could handle the hotel on his own and left the business on good terms. La Mirage sponsored a conference and party for The Atlantix to woo potential investors and players. Sam admitted that he was considering a sponsorship with the Atlantix. To celebrate Valentine's day, La Mirage hosted a "secret admirer" party. People send out anonymous letters to someone special, hoping that person will show up to meet their admirer. The couple will meet, fall in love, and proceed to book a hotel room for the evening. When someone has found their admirer they take a red paper heart with a rose pin and wear it. Employers * Sam Jones (owner, CEO) * Fletcher Myers (PR consultant: fired) * Vanessa (mixologist: quit) * Joseph Anders (former co-owner, former general manager) Residents and Guests * Victor Diaz (via Atlantix deal: 3.04-present) * Vanessa (3.06-3.08) * Ashanti (3.05) * The Trevor Project (Permanent block of rooms reserved) Notes and Trivia * In the original Dynasty series, La Mirage, formerly called La Mirada, was a hotel owned by Blake Carrington and run by Fallon Carrington. * Sam mentioned that La Mirage was a hotel in the 80s, this could be a nod to La Mirage in the original Dynasty which underwent renovations in 1982 and 1984. * La Mirage has conference rooms that can be rented out. Gallery La_Mirage_Logo.png DYN303a 0141b.jpg DYN303a 0351b2.jpg Mother? I’m At La Mirage (1).jpeg Mother? I’m At La Mirage (3).jpeg 307_La-Mirage.png 312_Secret_Admirer_La-Mirage.png Category:Companies Category:Appears in Season 2 Category:Appears in Season 3